A Dark Choice
by Bartric
Summary: When Reyes hurts Angela, Jack attacked him and Talon's base, Once the battle was almost over, Jack managed to catch Reyes and the both fight a savage battle, Reyes gives Jack a simple Choice, one that will affect his future, Will Jack choose the right choice, or will his choice lead him into a darker path. Review, Share, Enjoy


"So we're still going to play this game… Jack?"

Reyes was on his knees without his mask, blood flowing out of his mouth, his wounds too severe from the savage fight, smiling regardless of his situation. Jack Morrison stood above Reyes, part of his mask torn from his face exposing his right eye, equally injured as well, holding his pistol close to his old friends face, his finger twitched lightly, almost tempted to take his life. Talon was in ruins, Overwatch agents were cleaning up the area as law enforcements began to arrive to arrest any survivors.

"Not this time Gabriel… you've gone too far this time." Morrison said straightforwardly as he stared at Reye's cold red eyes. Reyes and Morrison knew the routine, Reaper would cause trouble, killing lives, Morrison comes in and stops him and his henchmen from further destruction, and then he'd escape. This time was different Talon was burning to the ground, Overwatch destroyed all their work and operations and his allies were subdued, only he was left to be caught. Reyes only smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about boy scout, I did a lot of things; you may want to remind me." Reyes said coyly as he smirked devilishly at Jack. Jack wasn't going to tolerate this anymore. "Cut the shit Reyes, you know what the hell I'm talking about!" Morrison was on edge at this point, his hand gripped the pistol, his blood dripping from the edges of his torn clothes and jacket, this wasn't the same Morrison nor was this Soldier 76; this was a man who was pushed over the edge. Reyes just chuckled evilly then replied. "Oh, you mean what I did to Angela, huh?" The mention of the name caused Jack to bare his teeth, his arm shaking. Reyes continued. "Oh yeah… That's what this is about isn't it; this isn't some noble mission to finally eradicate Talon from the world… This mission was a mask to your own personal mission… Heh… I still recount everything that happened to her."

Jack lifted his hand and pistol whipped Reye's head with the butt of the gun. The impact caused Reyes to have his head jolted to the side; a fresh new cut appeared on his cheek, bleeding profusely. "You god damned monster… I should put a bullet into your damn skull, make sure you stay dead."

Reyes laughed madly at Jack's threat. "Please do, I would love that… You see Jack, I want you to go this far, I lived too fucking long… I blame the good doctor for making me into the Reaper… But in all honesty, I enjoyed what I do, no regrets… With all the former agents, and people I killed… I had no regrets… including Angela… How I came into her home, beat her like ragdoll, then letting her have a chance to fight me, Poor thing, using her staff to stop me… honestly it hurt like hell, but I was thrilled for the fight… I still remember that scent of her blood as I clawed her pretty face… I even recall blasting her shoulder with my shotgun, a little overkill but worth the sound of her scream, the sound was just intoxicating, I enjoyed it all through the end just beating her to near death… I could've finished the job… until you came along and ruined my fun, which does remind me… Is she still alive, or is she another mark for my kill count?"

Jack couldn't hold back anymore. He kicked Reyes to the ground and climbed on top of his chest, he sheathed his pistol. He grabs Reyes by the throat with one hand then proceeded to savagely punch him repeatedly as his knuckles begin to wear and cut away as he could feel Reye's skull being broken. Reyes felt the strong impact break his whole face, despite the beating he only laughed through the pain.

Jack stopped for a moment to catch his breath, keeping his hand wrapped around Reye's neck. Reyes could taste his blood in his mouth and spits out the excess amount to the floor, noticing some of his teeth in the mix. "Well, I have to admit Jack… You got some strength to not finish me off… But let's face facts here; Once I'm in jail, I'll be free by next month, and I'll just continue the same process again and again… Honestly when I targeted Angela, it was…more of an experiment, to see what the outcome would be… I'm not thrilled that we lost… but it was interesting none the less… Face it Jack, as long as I'm alive, I'll haunt her dreams and turn them into nightmares, those scars aren't going away for a long time; You got a simple choice Jack… Let me live and we'll just be going over the same routine of bad guy vs. good guy or… you can take the easy route, and just put a bullet through my brains." Reyes weakly grabs Morrison's gun with his hand and holds it by the barrel, the grip pointed to jack. "I'm not gonna fight it this time… I have no regrets to everything I done, there's only one way to end it, If you don't I won't stop until I'm dead… I'm giving you this one and only chance."

Jack looked at his gun held ready for him to use on Reyes. The offer was tempting, too tempting. He reached out and gripped the pistol, his finger resting on the trigger. "What's it gonna be Jack?" Reyes asked hoarsely as he smiled. Jack pulled the gun from Reyes and placed it onto his forehead. "Reyes is right, I could easily just kill him, I could stop all this madness from continuing, Talon would be nothing without him, Angela won't have to fear him anymore, no more lives would be taken, all I have to do… is pull the trigger." Jack slowly squeezed the trigger; Reyes looked at Jack as he smile grew bigger.

However Jack couldn't pull the trigger, something in the back of his mind is keeping him from pulling it, ending all of it. A memory. Jack remembered it clearly; it was one of their missions, around the time when they met the Junkers. Jack was ready to eliminate Junkrat once his explosives were dismantled and his bodyguard was incapacitated. Jack was ready to kill Junkrat, who was holding a trigger in his hand. Angela stopped him, What should've been an easy choice was to put the Junker out of commission for good and put his bodyguard to jail, but Angela didn't let him, even though Junkrat was ready to blow himself and everyone around him sky high, Angela offered a better solution, making Junkrat pay for his crimes by making him work with Overwatch. The Junkers were not associated with any major crime syndicates; they were just two people who preferred anarchy, now their Overwatch's top agents and allies. It was Angela's compassion and tolerance that kept his finger from finishing off most villains; it was almost the reason he didn't fall to just being a judge, jury and executioner. All because Angela didn't want to see any more people die, nor did she want to see the man she loved turn into a monster like Reyes.

Jack looked beside him to see himself and Reyes in a mirror, it was cracked but it was plain to see, Jack and Reyes looked almost identical. Jack looked back at Reyes who waited for Jack to pull the trigger with a smile. "This is what you wanted isn't it… Not to die… but to see me turn into you." Reye's smile loosened as he soon looked at Jack's blue eyes. Jack loosened his grip and sheathed his weapon. Reyes Growled. "Jack, you fool, this is the only way to stop this… kill me and you'll be in peace." Jack shook his head. "If I killed you, I would be the same as you, I would kill for a good cause at first, before then that type of thinking would lead me to kill more and more until I couldn't stop… Then I would rot in a prison cell wanting more blood… I'm not you Reyes… I'm sending you to prison for all your crimes, and I'll be there to stop you." Before Reyes could say a word Jack punched him hard once again, only this time, the impact knocked out Reyes, leaving him a black eye. Jack sighed heavily as he pulled out handcuffs and Cuffed Reyes, leaving him for the police to take him.

The following day Jack visited Angela in the Hospital. The Doctors said she'll recover, but will have to stay until she is fully recuperated, much to Jack's disappointment. Jack walked into Angela's room where she was sleeping, her wounds were covered by bandages, and they looked to be fresh, so at least the nurses took good care of her. Jack sat next to a chair beside her bed, he gently placed his hand on top of hers, and the gesture coaxed her from her slumber, she opened her eyes to see Jack without his mask. "Jack…?" She tried to talk but Jack stopped her. "Don't try to speak too much, the doctors said you'll recover, but… you'll be out of action for a while." Angela smiled warmly at the news. "It's alright; I'll consider it a vacation, after all a hospital is my home away from home." She laughed lightly, but abruptly stopped as her laugh was hurting her. Jack caressed her hand softly as he smiled at her.

Angela calmed down a little as she looked at Jack; she noticed his wounds and looked worried. "Jack… Your wounds…" She tried to reach out to touch his fresh wounds only for Jack to stop her. "I'll be fine… We attacked Talon; finally putting them down for good." Angela looked at Jack worryingly. "What…What did you do to Reyes?" Jack looked at Angela for a moment, he remembered everything he said and done, He admits it, it felt unjustified not to kill him, but would it be worth it in the end? "He is being tried… along with everyone else who were involved with Talon." He said calmly, his fists tighten at the thought of what Reyes told him. Angela noticed his fist and gently placed her hand on it, causing it to loosen and break apart. "I'm proud of you Jack… I know it's Hard not to put a bullet through him, but… I am glad you controlled yourself, and make him face justice." Jack closed his eyes then said. "I was gonna do it Angela… What he said, I was ready to blow that bastards brains all over the floor, but… I realize that it won't take back all the pain he put you through… and maybe… he wanted to change me for the worse… if there is Reaper, who will take his place but the one that pulled the trigger." He looked at Angela, tears swelling up at the edge of his eyes. "I thought of you, how you disliked killing people and that their deaths accomplishes none of our goals… I want you to know Angela, you mean everything to me, I didn't want him to repeat this again, but I would turn into the very monster I killed… Angela… You're my guardian angel… Thank you." He said with a low, hoarse voice as his tears rolled out his eyes.

Angela leans forward ignoring the pain all over her body and clasps Jack's cheeks in her hands. "I love you Jack and I wouldn't be a guardian angel… without my protector." She leans forward and kissed Jack, he returned the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist and held her lightly so she won't be in more pain then she is now. They break the kiss and looked at one another. "I love you too Angela, and nothing will change that." He said quietly as they smiled at each other, knowing that whatever lies ahead, they'll face it together.


End file.
